Blonde Ambition
by Miku Miku
Summary: Miku has recently been having dreams of a mysterious, beautiful blonde boy. She is determined to find out who he is, and will stop at nothing to find him.
1. Chapter 1

_I was once again in the same tree, staring at the same boy beautiful on the ground below me…This time I could see a sleek head of long, wispy blonde hair accompanying the lanky topless body sprawled on the grass below me…What I would do to throw myself on that body; but my own was frozen and would not allow me to leave my hiding place within the tree's branches. Once more the wind blew…Through my hair, then through his…Who are you?_

Miku awoke groggily from another of her recent consistent chain of dreams involving a certain mysterious boy. Every night, for the past three nights, a certain detail was revealed about him. The first night he was only a shadow; the second she saw the lanky outline of his gorgeous body as he stood beneath the same tree, topless. Tonight she saw his hair; a strangely familiar shade of blonde that blew in the wind, the smell of cologne-laced shampoo filling her nostrils. She was dying to uncover the meaning of all of this, and find out who this mystery boy was. But luck had not come her way at all, in reality, at least.

"Yet another day of hopeless fantasies…" Miku sat up and stretched in her bed and trudged over to the bathroom to get ready for another tedious day of school. She stepped out of the shower and threw on her underwear and stared at herself in the mirror. "It's not like some gorgeous boy is out there waiting for me. Why would someone that stunning want someone like me? I'm hopeless, aren't I?" With a deep sigh Miku threw on her school uniform and stepped out the door on her way to school.

The walk to school today went by fast, with Miku daydreaming the entire way there. She just couldn't seem to get rid of her fantasies. Even when she was greeted by her friend, Meiko, she just nodded her way and continued to lope to- where exactly was she-

"CRASH!"

"Miku, are you alright?!"

Great. If it wasn't already bad enough that she had made a complete fool of herself by running into a pole in the middle of the school grounds, here was Kaito, her former flame, to put the cherry on the pie.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok…Just spaced out for a sec there."

"You gave me quite a scare there. Well, you are known for your daydreaming. So, Miku, I was wondering…"

The rest of what Kaito said was a mere mumble to Miku's ears as she had a severe moment of déjà vu as a flash of blonde blew past the corner of her eye. She wasn't able to get a clear glance of who it was, but all she knew was that she had to follow it.

Meanwhile, Kaito was still bantering on about something. Miku hadn't heard a word of what he was saying, but she was more than positive that he was once again making a futile attempt to ask her out again. They had dated once before, for a little over a month, but Miku just couldn't deal with just how clingy he was. She wanted to get out, be crazy, and have fun, and Kaito's overprotective nature had been preventing her from doing just that. She was definitely not falling in that trap again. Plus, she had a mystery boy to hunt for.

_Brush it off, brush it off…_

"Um yeah, Kaito, that sounds just great, but I'm, uh, going to be late to class. Bye!"

And with that Miku dashed off in the direction of the blonde hair, eager to find it's owner.

"But…class starts in half an hour…" Kaito uttered half-heartedly, but Miku was long gone before she could hear anything of what he just said, not that she was in the first place.

_Crap, where did it go?!_

The blonde seemed to turn a corner, and Miku dashed to catch up with it. But when she turned the corner, it was too late. A mob had swallowed up the blonde hair and it's owner, and they were long gone.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was back in the same tree, the wind rushing through my hair, almost as if it were speaking to me. I could make out voices in the wind, but perhaps it was just my senses fooling me; I mean, this was a dream…right? But that only allowed more reason for the impossible to occur. For what I thought was the wind was indeed an actual voice, a husky, androgynous voice, with the texture of melting honey, whispering to me: _Come to me, Miku, come…_ I looked around frantically, desperately trying to find the source of the voice, but all I could see was an endless jungle of leaves blockading my way to the seductive voice waiting below me. _Miku…Miku…_The voice grew huskier, uttering my name in rapid, heavy breaths, as if… The voice was simply driving me insane. I wanted it, I yearned for that voice and its beholder, but my luck continued to be clouded by the ambiguity of unreality. But lust was a powerful thing, and so was seduction, because the voice finally got what it desired, and so did I; or so I thought. For when I lunged my body through the endless mass of leaves, throwing my body at what I believed was insurmountable beauty below, the only beauty that awaited me was that of the bittersweet bed of black roses lying on the ground below, right next to the cavern of thorns which glared straight up at me from the bottom of the deep, dark pit my body was hurling at this very moment. _

Miku awoke with a jolt and an ear-piercing scream, drops of cold sweat pouring down my forehead. _It was only a dream…_ She told herself. _Just another dream…You should be used to this by now…_

While Miku was peeved by the resurfacing panic that kept coming while she was in a dire attempt at composing herself, what nagged at her even more was the ominous silence that surrounded her. She'd awoken many times in her bed from all sorts of nightmares and dreams, but there was a hanging aura of mocking resentment in the air that had never before been present during her past awakenings. _Seriously_, Miku thought to herself. _I just woke up from a near-death experience in an alternate universe – does it look like I'm in the mood for self-mockery?_

What she had thought was an unexpected case of self-mockery was none other than a rather expected case of self-embarrassment. Upon attaining some sensible amount of composure, and once again being aware of her surroundings, Miku looked around her to realize that not only was she not alone in her bed, but she was alone in the spotlight of insanity, being pierced by her classmates' ogling stares of shock and bewilderment, as if they had just seen, or, in Miku's case, heard a banshee's pitiful wails. When Miku was on a roll, she stayed that way, whatever the "roll" she was on may be. Today she was on an embarrassment streak, and by her reputation, that wasn't going away any time soon.


End file.
